


Long live

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Unexpected Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please save this for me. I’ll come back for you, love, I promise to. Please save this for me, for until I return. My love will burn and my heart will stay. My heart will stay.</p><p>It’s gone cold now, we’ll sleep somehow I’ll be gone by first light, last chance, hold tight until then…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live

It had been decades since the Battle of Five Armies. Decades since the youngest son of Dis, nephew to Thorin had fallen along side his uncle in battle, leaving the Lionhearted dwarf feeling alone in the world. Fili had promised his mother years ago that he would not blame himself for his baby brother’s death but he had fallen in place of him, those arrows had been ment for him not Kili. 

“Y’go’ old on me” an all to familiar voice interrupted the King’s thoughts, causing his eyes to snap to the side and come face to face with his little brother as he had been days before battle, wearing a cheeky little smirk on his face for having startled the other. Grey had weaved it’s self into the golden mane of the elder, but not a day had changed him minus the worry and stress lines that had marked the corners of his blue eyes. 

“Kili…” there was an unavoidable tone of happiness that laced Fili’s voice as he reached out for the younger. Seating himself on the edge of the bed he took his brother’s hand and brushed his fingers over his face. “Tol’ y’ I’d come back fer y’, too busying mourning ta see I never left ya, silly twat” he grinned at him.

“Y’did leave me…” the words only got the blond dwarf a shake of the head, and a roll of brown eyes that were just as filled with life as they had been when he was slaying Orc’s one by one. “Never left y’tit, was always righ’ where y’needed me” he cheeky grin faded just a bit to a genuine smile as he laid his other hand over his brother’s heart.

Standing once more Kili gently pulled at his brother’s hands, but Fili pulled back, “Kili I can’… ‘aven’ been able t’ get outta bed without help fer days” there was a tone of sadness that laced his tone, one that betrayed him and the things that he didn’t want to tell his brother.

Sighing, Kili sat back down on the bed. “Fili, m’brother, m’love, m’atamanel…” he brushed his fingers over his cheek, “Why do y’think m’here?” his smile softened still his brother clearly not having realized why he had appeared now. 

“When?” Fili questioned, confusion painting his features unsure how he had missed something like that. 

“No’ a few moments ‘fore I showed up” he nearly cooed trying to keep the other calm, the last thing he needed was Fili freaking out on him. “C’mon” he grinned, standing and pulling lightly at Fili’s arm once more, the other moving this time. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he pushed himself up to stand next to his brother for the first time in years. Arms wrapped around Kili’s neck pulling him down and pressing their lips together solidly, “I missed y’so much…” he breathed out against his lips. 

Kili pressed his forehead to his brother’s, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear, “I missed y’too.” Sliding his hands along the arms around his neck he pulled them from his shoulders and laced their fingers together pulling him towards the door, where Fili could now see Thorin and Dis waiting for them. “C’mon” Kili whined a childish grin playing on his face once more, but Fili hesitated.

“But.. did they jus’… wha’ we…” he was tripping over his words, but the younger knew exactly what he was trying to ask. “Y’d be surprised wha’ they know” he laughed tugging his brother along, Thorin clapping Fili on the back with a more than proud smile while Dis put her hands on his face a smile mirroring her brother’s. 

“Welcome home, my son” she said after a moment before pulling him and Kili along.


End file.
